Fantasy or Hallucination?
by Outraugous.K
Summary: A small story about house's mild but sexual dream about Cuddy. Idea came from House's head episode. Spoiler
1. The dark grey bedroom

* * *

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters nor do I use them in profit only for fun. (edited-28.05.08)_

This may be spoilers as it was idea from season four episode of House's head. Thank you **Serena89 **for beta my story. I need a beta reader for my stories, someone who good at English better then me. Send me a message. thanks.  
**Reviews make me happy.**

* * *

Dark but grey bedroom was waiting for someone to sleep in. The curtain was drawn and a little bit of sunshine was shining through the window toward the  
corner of the bed, in the middle of the room. Messy, maybe, but it looked like a piece of art from Tate modern.

House could walk though the bedroom with out his cane, well he was more like hopping to his bed, taking off his messy light blue shirt and then his navy blue zeppelin t-shirt to show a full olive colour chest. Little bit of a six pack on him but ever so muscular and gorgeous.

He pulled his trainer off with his foot and then other one with his right hand, and throw his trainers halfway across the room next to the cupboard mirror.

House pull his navy washed jeans down to his ankles, in the mirror he can see his legs. He's muscular toned legs, then he look up to scarred left leg. Holding on to it with his left hand and rubbing it up and down to dull down the pain from the left, but the pain was there, always is. He remove his jean and places them untidy on the floor next to the bed.

House lifted his left leg on his bed, under the duvet, then placed his right leg in the duvet and tucked himself in the covers. He tried to sleep, but his eyes would not close.

House turn around to bedside table and gets his Vicodin and some sleeping pills from his drawer beside him. Taking two of each medicine, without water, then House place his head on his pillow and looked up at the ceiling, staring at the blacks for it.


	2. The bright light of Vegas

Disclaimer: _I do not own any of the characters nor do I use them in profit only for fun._

This is a idea i got from the episode of House's head. (Spoiler) Decide to make this a three part story. so i left chapter two as a cliff-hanger till chapter three come out, Which I'm typing up now. Sorry, it a little late. Upgrade my computer on the weekend, from XP to Vista._Thank you everyone who reviews last time._

Reviews makes me jump up and down from my computer chair with pure delight. thought you would like to know.

* * *

He eyes became drowsy and the ceiling, house was staring at became a blur. Suddenly the blur turn into a bright light. Extremely bright light shining into house's eyes, it was so bright it was like the bright light from Las Vegas strip.

He turned his head and found himself in some kind of strip club. Flashing lights around the corner with the word "xxx" and flashing picture of outline of a woman. Round seats and pole in every corner, one big stage was in front of him with big stage with a pole in the middle. House looks around and see that no one around. Not even one person.

House looks pass the stage; in the distance was a bar in front of him, was a woman, wearing all black. Her face seemed to be black out in the distance, like she was faceless, house look over to the woman she was serving a curvy gorgeous woman. House stare over and watch the woman serve the woman, something with coke. Watching the woman drink the drink and slowly turn around, she turn and look straight h at house. Looking at him like she known him.

House look around and try and hear anything but nothing at all, like he can see all the lights flashing at him and no sound. No music or anything. He stared around the colour seem too turned brighter and brighter.

House turned and looked in the distance he can see some women with brown hair; she was not faceless like the lady at the bar. He then notices that it was the same women from the bar before. House looked at the bar and the lady at the bar seems to disappear in a flash of light. He looks around the place, sees it was only him and this mystery women in the strip club.

She looks at house with some flirty grin on her face, knowing something he doesn't. House look at her and wonder why she grinning at him. The woman comes closer and house look down her body she is wearing a black glitter rain coat. "But why was she wearing a coat in this hot place?" house thought to himself.

House was getting hot, sweat was coming down his forehead and he was moving his hand back and forward to fan himself. But the woman in front was walking slower to him and wasn't sweating at all.

House look around and the light around turn to blur of light suddenly he heard someone breathing down his neck. He turns around and saw the women face to face to him.

"Is this a Hallucination, Lisa?" house was saying out loud, he was speaking out loud because the music was too loud. He couldn't hear himself think. He was hearing sound, make house very confused and house was feel cold now. He stops sweating and started to get goose bumps on his arms.

He looks up in to her eyes and waiting for an answer, if there an answer.


End file.
